Sins of the Mother
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: In a world where Kushina survived the night the Nine-Tails attacked, she and Naruto have been living the last sixteen years together peacefully. The night after Naruto returns from his three-year training with Jiraiya, Kushina discovers something about her son that could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there, reader. This story is a bit shorter than usual, especially compared to more recent stories for a couple of reasons. For one, this story involves some uncharted and dubious territory for me, and I just wanted to see what I would do with such a controversial coupling; secondly, once I have an idea, I just need to put in on paper, regardless of the actual length of the concept. Nevertheless, I think I did an all right job at it.

I do not own Naruto

Warning: Lemon/Incest

* * *

**Sins of the Mother**

Sixteen years ago, the village of Konoha was struck by a catastrophe. A masked ninja planned to attack the village with the assistance of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but through nothing but sheer luck was stopped by the Third and Fourth Hokage, costing the life of the Yondaime Hokage in the process. What couldn't be prevented, however, was the extraction of the fox from its jinchūriki at the time, Kushina Uzumaki. Just before he died, the Yondaime managed to seal the fox into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki.

From that point on, the title of Hokage was converted back to Hiruzen Sarutobi. And what about the new jinchūriki and his mother? They both survived, though both were hated by the village and held responsible for the damage caused by the Nine-Tailed Fox's devastating prowess. The Third Hokage, however, knew better; he regarded them as heroes, and rewarded them with a nice, comfy home at the edge of the village where they could start anew.

The first few years had been hard, with most of the village despising them. Naruto frequently came home in tears as the village mistreated him, while Kushina was left mourning her husband and consoling her son. Luckily, along with the Third Hokage, there were other shinobi who appreciated and respected their sacrifices, so there was never a shortage of food or other basic needs. Plus, with the world against them, the two had grown closer in a way most families could only dream of.

Ever since Naruto officially became a shinobi though, the world was looking up for them. Naruto grew more respected by the villagers with each day that passed and had made a lot of loyal friends, and the villagers were starting to recall what Kushina had done for everyone in the village before the Nine-Tails' attack.

Which brings us to the present, wherein Naruto was finally home again after training with Jiraiya for three years. Kushina had been reluctant to allow her son to leave home for so long, but eventually had to concede that Jiraiya could hone her son's talent more than anyone else in Konoha. A party had been thrown in her son's honor for his return, and it was now nightfall. Naruto, exhausted after such a long trip, had gone to bed straight after the festivities, which left Kushina alone to clean up.

"Whew," she whistled after she threw the final remnants of the celebrations in the trashcan. She wiped away the dribbles of sweat that had appeared on her forehead. "That's the last one." She could really use a rest, she thought as she waddled to her private restroom.

As she got to her bedroom, she began to undress. Reaching for the knot of her dress, it became undone and she folded it on one of her chairs, leaving her in her sleeveless blouse. The zipper of her blouse quickly descended before shedding it smoothly from her body. Lastly was her pink bra, reaching behind her to unclasp the straps, the cups slackened to join the rest of her clothing. She kicked off her sandals to clash against the wall. Finally, her spandex, which she wore in case the wind blew her dress up, was peeled away and folded, leaving the beauty in nothing but her pink panty.

Kushina eyed herself in the mirror. She sighed and glanced down at her bosom, pursing her lips in thought. She cupped them carefully and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a knockout, if she said so herself, yet her sex appeal couldn't help her find a man if her life depended on it. Sure, there wasn't a lack of suitors; even in the days the entire village hated her there were plenty of men willing to kill to spend the night with her. But she was looking for a good man. A man like Minato, which meant that she spent the last sixteen years relying on nothing but her nimble fingers and imagination during those long nights alone.

She sighed before she reached for her closet and took out her nightgown. The gown, as white as snow, was quickly put on when she realized Naruto could suddenly barge into the room. She had almost forgotten he was back home. She hadn't seen him for so long. In all the commotion, she hadn't really gotten the chance to see how much he'd changed the last few years. She smiled brightly, her decision set. "Time to see my son."

She padded to Naruto's room, turning the doorknob to his room as quietly as she could. The moonlight that shone through the window allowed her to see clear enough, so there was no need to put on a light. She sneaked to her son's bedside, using her skills as a kunoichi to roam the room inaudibly so he wouldn't wake up.

She smiled at her sleeping boy. His face was a bit longer and thinner; more mature. She gingerly ran her hand through his messy blond hair. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed how wet his hair was. It had been one of the warmer days of the year so far, and some rooms in the house were positively sizzling. "Don't worry, Naruto. Mommy's here."

Sidestepping to come next to Naruto's waist, Kushina carefully drew down his covers, neatly rolling them down to his knees. He was dressed only in a t-shirt and a simple pair of boxers. She inhaled sharply when she noticed the prominent bulge at Naruto's groin. His boxers were straining over his stiff member; the elastic hem pulled off of him slightly from how insistently his cock stood up. For what felt like hours – it was only a few seconds – Kushina stared at her son's crotch. Not because it was erect – her son was a teenager now, after all – it was the length that left her stunned.

"So big, tebane," she muttered, blushing like a newlywed. Even while partly covered she could tell her son had a piece worth boasting about. Whoever was going to be his girlfriend – either his pink-haired teammate or the shy Hyuga – was going to be a lucky woman. Still, Kushina couldn't help but think how uncomfortable it had to be to have such a large appendage crumbled in such tight boxers. "Maybe I should help him out…" To make him more comfortable, she told herself, ignoring the little knot that had appeared in her stomach.

She swallowed audibly as she clutched the sides of her son's boxers and slid it down. He burst forth and stood proudly for Kushina to observe. Eight inches long and much broader than the norm for his age; he was already bigger and wider than his father. "Wow, you've certainly… grown since you were little, Naruto," she gawked, remembering when she still washed him back when he was just a little boy. There was nothing little left about him now…

Was it just her, or had the room become even hotter?

She really had to go now. The sheets laid neatly crumbled at the foot of the bed and his jutting appendage had been freed from its uncomfortable confinements. There really was no more reason to be here. So why was she still looking at her son's crotch? Sure, it had been years since she laid eyes on one, but no amount of abstinence could pardon her current interest. "What the hell am I doing?" she sobbed in disbelief.

Should she just touch it? She wondered as she eyed the pulsing rod. Flick it with her finger, go back to her room, and never think of tonight ever again? She gulped. One touch, she told herself. Nervously, she reached out and lightly ran her fingertips over the hard surface; no reaction. Kushina kept her blue eyes trained on her hands, her complexion matching the color of her hair. So hard… especially when she wrapped her fingers around the shaft.

When it was held in her fist, Naruto's entire body quivered in response. Her eyes noticeably widened. She had forgotten how… hot a cock was to the touch. It was a lot bigger than his father, she shamefully observed; though Naruto obviously did share some characteristics of her late-lover, he was much more developed in _certain_ aspects.

"_Ughn… _Sakura-chan," she heard her son mumble in his sleep when her fingertips roamed over his cockhead, smearing the pre-cum over the mushroom-like head like a paste. She ignored whatever words he grumbled; as long as she wasn't the one performing these ministrations in his dream, she was fine with whomever he desired in his sleep.

Whatever he was doing in his lecherous dream, it had already made him worked up. His prick was already pulsing, and a transparent fluid beaded from the slit. Experimentally, she strengthened her hold on him and gave one pump. As she suspected, the quantity at the small slit on top increased its dosage of transparent fluids, enough to spill down his shaft and ooze onto her hand. She licked her dry lips as she thrust her hand a second time. Her breath was cemented in her throat when she caught an intense heat in her stomach, hastily rushing down her loins. It was a heat she was well familiar with, and she knew it was a feeling that should not be coaxed by her own child.

Nevertheless, she could not pry her eyes away from her son's eight inches. She felt her heart racing. It had been years since she last held a cock, especially one as large as this one. She knew she should have felt sick and disgusted to have such lascivious thoughts about her son, but instead she felt heat radiating from her crotch. How would it feel to have something this big impaled inside of her? "Maybe only for a little while…" she considered softly.

With great care, after removing her panty to reveal her wet pussy, the trimmed, red hairs around it glistening, she gingerly crawled onto the bed with Naruto's groin nestled neatly between her thighs; the bed slightly squeaked from the added weight, but her kunoichi skills came in handy in not making too much of a ruckus. She let out a sigh she didn't know she'd been holding as she settled on the bed. Naruto was still asleep and made no indication of waking anytime soon. She took hold of his cock and lined him up with her eager snatch, but when it came to descending her hips, she stalled.

She couldn't, could she? No, that wasn't entirely true; it wasn't that she couldn't, she shouldn't! This was her son for crying out loud! The ultimate proof of her love with Minato. Her eyes fell to the cock in her hand, so thick and big. She sucked on her lips and looked off to the side, truly considering to take the plunge and sheathing her son's cock back from which it came. She mewled softly when his blunt tip brushed against her labia. It had been so long since she felt truly satisfied…

"Just this once…" she muttered with cheeks the color of her hair. Her hips shifted slightly and she put him back at her entrance. "Forgive me, Naruto…" She gave her son one final, loving glance before her hips descended. Naruto's muscles noticeably tensed in response as he unknowingly pressed his mother's vaginal lips inward before they gave way, and his moan was deep and drawn out as he delved through her snug depths. Kushina gasped from the feeling of her pussy spreading around Naruto's cock. He felt even bigger now that she tried to cram all of him inside her snatch!

Kushina was starting to stall when she managed to wedge half of him in. She never had this problem with Minato, who was of average length and girth. Her face was plastered with slight distress and worry, but she preserved. With perspiration starting to trickle along her flushed face, she pressed her backside down with a drawn-out whine until she had taken him as deep as she was able, leaving only two more inches left to obtrude. "_Ugh!_ So tight, Sakura-chan…" Naruto groaned softly in response to his mother's wet walls squeezing around him.

Kushina stayed relatively still for a minute, granting herself the time to accommodate to her son's monstrous dick. In the meantime, she eased her hands onto his body. She mused approvingly at his firm muscles, especially at his shoulders and stomach. His vigorous training schedule was definitely paying off!

Once Kushina's tunnel was finally accustomed to the meaty rod, she started to put her hips in action. She set her hands on her son's shoulders for leverage as she began to rise and fall on his shaft. Though it had been years, she did not have to practice this method for long before getting the hang of it. She flourished her shapely hips up and down. Sometimes, when she'd bounce too overzealously, the blunt tip of her son's cock bumped against her cervix, but it stung more than that it actually hurt. Cautiously, she checked the face of the whiskered boy impaling her. His eyes twitched and he would often moan, but there was no indication that he would wake up soon.

Arching her back, her hands came up to grasp at her clothed breasts. It felt nice enough, but her sensitive bosom yearned to be touched without cloth hindering her caresses. Taking a hand from his shoulders to grab and pull at the straps of her gown, stretching them apart and pulling them down to tuck underneath her fleshy globes. When the white silk came down over those fleshy mountains they wobbled slightly, and the pink tips had tightened and risen into hard, aching nubs. She fondled her breasts affectionately, pinching and pulling her erect nipples at her leisure.

She groped her tits for a little longer before she went back to riding him. Her son sure was a deep sleeper, she learned as she bounced her hips up and down on him. When she felt his hips began to rise or roll beneath her – subtle, but still – she hardly gave it a thought; all that was on her mind was _more_. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn't wake up, because she doubted she'd have the willpower to stop what she was doing. Even when asleep, her son was quickly proving to be the best fuck of her life!

Her decision was final when her orgasm crashed on her, making her toes curl. Oh yes, she would pick Naruto over his father any day. Kushina gave way as her upper body came down and pressed down on Naruto, her squishy tits mashing down on him. The newfound angle of Naruto's cock pressed against the roof of her passage, causing it to rub against her g-spot, augmenting her mindboggling release. She was not reduced to a writhing, sobbing woman, but her groans and moans were quickly starting to trash its way loose from her control.

Unbeknownst to her, the blond jinchūriki beneath was slowly starting to awaken. The submerged balls in his scrotum began to draw up. Without conscious restraint, an explosion of white was soon to fill Kushina's awaiting womb with geysers of cum. But, with his senses more aware, Naruto would not miss the bliss. Why was his body so heavy? That was the first question. Why was he feeling so good? That was the second.

He was feeling strangely good, and apparently someone was pressed atop of him; a girl, he realized anxiously when he noticed a pair of soft, cushiony pillows squashed against his chest. Cheeks stood aglow when he vaguely detected the poke of twin nipples right where her heavy attributes had settled. Slowly, blue irises appeared as his lids parted. The long, wavy hair covering his eyes made him briefly believe it was Hinata, especially since her bust seemed to be very developed. But as the sleep slowly left his eyes and his vision became more clear, he realized that the color of the hair wasn't the dark, blue hair of the Hyuga heiress, but rather a fiery shade of red! Which meant that the woman who was rapidly riding his dick…!

"_Gah!_" His body tried to lunge up in shock, but Kushina had her entire weight pinned down on him, though it did alert her to the awful fact that her son had woken up; she eased her hands onto his body to ease herself up, though she made no attempt to unplug her son from her orifice. "Mo-Mom?!" Naruto finally blurted out, his eyes wide with shock. It was far too late to stop; as immoral as his mind knew it was to spurt his seeds into the womb he came from, his body refused to take heed as his mother's orgasm gripped at him, begging him to stay seated deep within her. His hands latched onto her bottom with a tight grip, his fingers digging through her gown and into Kushina's firm ass cheeks to keep her in place. He felt that he would spill himself in a matter of seconds, and he did.

Kushina was still at the peak of her orgasm when she felt a hot, foreign substance flow into her insides. She knew what it was, but she could hardly fault her son's recklessness as she was the one who'd kept him in place. Not the wisest decision of her life – could anything she'd done tonight be considered as such? – but she hadn't the presence of mind to care; in fact, as the cum spread within her, her orgasm only intensified. She whined, wagging her hips from side to side as Naruto finished up, his crotch pulsing with feeble movements to plant his essence as deep as he could.

Both were left writhing and gasping for a little longer, but all good things eventually had to come to an end. Kushina felt her orgasm fade away as her son was finally spent and started to whither. It wasn't long until she was left reflecting on the taboo she had just committed for no other reason than carnal pleasure. However, there was no time for breathless repose as the question she feared her son would utter ever since he woke up rang into her ears.

"Mom…?" Despite his predicament, he couldn't help but eye his mother's desirable body all over, trying – but failing – to catch a glimpse of the red-haired mound that decorated the hole he'd punctured and then settling his gaze on her breasts with wonderfully-shaped nipples, perfectly sized to match her creamy bosom. "What were you…" he swallowed audibly when his mother put an arm underneath her c-cup breasts to support their slight heaviness. "…doing?"

"I- I…!" she stammered. His mother was blushing fiercely as her eyes looked on to the side to avoid her son's gaze. Now what was she going to do? "_Kyaaaah_!" On instinct, with great despair and desperation, she instinctively clunked his head with her fist.

Naruto was unconscious before Kushina even realized what she'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is: the second chapter to my most-popular story! To be honest, I never intended to write a second chapter, but with the story getting such a positive reception, I wanted to give you all more as sort of a thank you for the support.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sins of the Son**

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Naruto woke up in the midst of the night to find his bare mother riding his cock to gift him with the most intense sensation he'd ever felt, only to literally knock him back to sleep minutes later.

Waking up the next day, he first thought it'd been a dream; a really, really realistic dream. But as more and more memories flooded back to him – not to mention the way his mother had acted since that night – it soon dawned on him that it hadn't been a fantasy or illusion at all.

Everything had been real, and Naruto wanted more.

The realization of his vice intrigue in his mother's actions came two days after the _incident_, when Naruto found himself with his hand clutching his cock from his recollection of his mother's shaking breasts until he found his stomach coated in his own spunk. Though ashamed of himself at first, he could hardly be faulted. Mother or not, once you punctured a woman like Kushina Uzumaki, she refused to leave your fantasies.

Unfortunately, despite his desire for more, Kushina had yet to iterate her sinful actions. Instead, she had hardly spoken a word to him the last two weeks. It was starting to drive him mad! Whenever he'd walk into the room she was occupying, she'd make some awful excuse before bidding him farewell. She deeply regretted her actions, that much was obvious. But alas, the damage was already done. He wanted her; lusted for her. He would have her again, he promised to himself.

And Naruto Uzumaki never went back on his word.

"… so do you want some or not?"

The sweet voice of his mother abruptly brought Naruto back to the living. "Huh?" he asked, looking at her questionably; per usual since that night, she quickly looked away to avoid his gaze. They were both sitting at the kitchen table, an empty bowl of ramen in front of the blond jinchūriki.

"Do you want another bowl?" Kushina asked again, still avoiding her son's gaze, fidgeting with her chopsticks. She felt his eyes on her, but she refused to meet them with her own. She knew it wasn't fair that she was ignoring him; nothing that'd happened that night was his fault. Nevertheless, that did not mean she didn't feel mortified whenever she thought of her nightly escapade in her son's bedroom, not to mention the tingling effects it had on her body.

More often than not, she managed to ignore those bodily yearnings; less often – two times to be exact – she excused herself and returned to her quarters to relieve herself, her son's big cock on her mind while she worked her nimble fingers. How could something so disgraceful make her feel so good? It boggled her mind. _Thank god he doesn't remember anything_, she thought to herself. She dreaded to think of what the consequences of that could be.

In her musings, she almost missed Naruto accepting her offer. Nodding, she got up from her chair and made her way to the pot filled with delicious ramen. With her back to him, she missed her son's leering at her ass as she walked and the lustful lick of his lips that quickly followed suit.

She heard Naruto's chair squeak behind her, but took no heed, thinking he probably had to use the bathroom or something of that variety. Him suddenly appearing behind her and practically throwing her over her sink, however, did not belong in said variety. "H- huh?!"

Despite her best efforts, Naruto managed to hold her down. He had her bent forward, hands clutching the sink "W- what are you doing, Naruto?!" she asked, her voice choler and agitated while trying to squirm herself out of his hold. "I swear, if this one of your stupid pranks again…!" In her chest, her heart was thumping wildly.

"Don't worry, Mother," Naruto panted, almost as if he was in pain. "I'll make you feel good, too."

"W- what do you mean, 'tebane?" she asked, distressed – especially when she felt some strange bulb rub against the juncture between her thighs. A bulb, she soon realized, that was positioned right where her son's crotch should be!

Naruto wasted no time to show her _exactly_ what he meant, hastily detaching the knot at the back that fastened her green apron. The cloth came undone and was carelessly tossed across the room. "H- _hey_!" Kushina roared fiercely as her son continued to undress her, squirming her body in protest as he slid the zipper of her sleeveless white blouse; the top part quickly came undone and diverged to show a generous amount of cleavage underneath her pink bra. The peaks of her breasts were still hidden behind the peachy cloth, though it gave Naruto enough of an impression of how high and firm they stood. Despite Kushina's age, there seemed to be no sagging whatsoever, though that was true for all of her; indeed, would someone meet her for the first time, they would think the beauty was still in her twenties.

Shaking her head, Kushina twirled her head to look at her son, the lust in his eyes – and to whom it was directed – was undeniable. With her voice shaking, she pleaded to her son, "N… Naruto?"

He didn't answer, continuing to descend the fabric down her spine, settling it around her waist. Keeping one hand occupied around her waist, the blond used his free one to fumble with the straps of her bra. Though more troublesome than expected with just one hand, Naruto managed to strip the redhead of the pink encasing to unveil her glorious breasts. The globes wobbled slightly as they were freed, dangling freely; Kushina whimpered softly as her nipples tightened when they brushed against the coldness of her sink. A sharp breath left her as the first hands in years – other than her own – filled their palms with her jugs.

Naruto beamed brightly when he finally filled his hands with the perky mounds that had been on his mind for days. He curled over the redhead so that his hot breath could be felt at the nape of her exposed neck. "What's wrong, 'tebayo?" he asked, his voice filled with lust. "You had no problems with this two weeks ago, right?"

"T- two… weeks ago?!" The surprise in Kushina's voice was clear. So her son did remember! "L- listen, Naruto! I only did it to… _Ahn~_!" Her voice left her as the blond started to molest her tender assets, firmly squeezing her breasts to test their suppleness; very supple.

"_Ahn~_!" Kushina bit her lower lip in an attempt to muffle her moans and wails, but she could not cease the chills that ran over her body from her son's ministrations. She felt her undergarment dampen beneath her skirt, and she was ashamed to admit that if her son decided to penetrate her, she'd be ready for him. As if to deny her body's yearning, she pushed her legs firmly together.

For the moment, Naruto was too intent to fondle his mother's tits to notice the moistening of her crotch. Each time he squished her supple globes, they would swell to his touch. In their current position, gravity causing them to hang, Naruto was able to enjoy them to the fullest. Her breasts truly were amazing!

Meanwhile, Kushina could feel herself tingle all over. Her thoughts returned to the night she took advantage of her son in his sleep. The way Naruto's big length had surged through her and his wide girth stretched her walls. And now he was giving her breasts the attention she'd yearned for ever since Minato's passing. Slowly but surely, Kushina began to grind her backend against the throbbing bulge hidden in her son's trousers.

"_Uhn_!" The flourishing of Kushina's hips against his crotch stimulated Naruto's pulsating prickle like no other. He had to have her! On pure impulse, he removed his hands from Kushina's bosom – the redheaded Uzumaki sobbed as she felt the warmth leave her jugs – and clutched her skirt. Before Kushina could protest, he flipped it up past her waist.

"Wh- what are you doing?" she blabbered, as if it wasn't obvious. She mewled as her panties were ripped off of her. _That was one of my favorites! _she bewailed somberly. Though, once she heard what sounded like the slacking and dropping of trousers, she began to assume that the loss of one of her favorite undergarments was the least of her worries. Her suspicions were confirmed once she felt his scorching cock rub against her inner thigh, smearing her soft skin with arousal. Odd how she didn't protest against what was about to transpire.

Naruto loomed over her backside, knuckling his hands in determination before he brought one down next to the left side of her face for balance, planting his fist on the kitchen sink; with the other, he reached for his cock and angled himself in line with his mother's awaiting snatch. A groan escaped Kushina's throat when he bent his cock downward to nuzzle her drenched labia. The blond gulped laboriously, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. There was no turning back. That much he knew. In a few moments, he would puncture his mother and sheathe himself inside her scorching channel.

"Ready, 'tebayo?" His lubricious, teenage mind wasn't about to wait for her permission, though. He pressed against her petals, pressing them inward and accepting him into her body before she could respond. Breath was stolen from his lungs as he sunk within her tight, wet heat. No one could have possibly described the unbelievable sensation of bedding Kushina Uzumaki. It was even better than he remembered. "_Wow!_" Naruto was in awe as he sunk into her snug depths, curling his hips a bit to help further embed himself inside his mother's hidden channel.

Kushina wailed as she took him in. As eight inches of pure flesh and muscle slid through her folds, Kushina gritted her teeth as she felt him spread her walls apart. Her hands clawed at everything she could find, her nails scraping the wooden material around her sink. It was hurting like hell, much more than she'd anticipated; with Naruto awake, his piston could reach much deeper, increasing the depth of his cock.

If Kushina Uzumaki was one thing, though, it was persistent. Accepting her current fate as inevitable, she wasn't about to let a bit of pain get to her. As if to prove this to herself, she slightly lifted her hips, providing a better stance for him to delve through her flexing corridor.

"_Ah~!_ Mom!" His mother sure was spectacular. Naruto was no stranger to sex; he and Sakura-chan had experimented a few times, but she'd never taken him in this deep! Naruto took his time as he voyaged the warm and tight embrace that welcomed him. Both exhaled when he bottomed out, Naruto's hips flush with hers.

"So big, 'Tebane!" Kushina wailed as she took him as deep as she could, feeling his tip pressing against her cervix. Clutching her fists was all she could do not to bewail in pain. Relief filled her when she felt her son pull his hips back, and she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. "_Yah_~!" she cried as Naruto suddenly rammed forward, smacking his groin against the cushions of her ass. Her body ricocheted forward from the impact of his thrust. She sobbed loudly as Naruto set a frantic-yet-steady pace. She could already feel the stacks of pleasure building within her!

Naruto moaned as he retracted his hips, leaving him coated in her nectar before submerging himself again. She was limber, yet she also felt so snug around him. The feeling of her spreading around him with each thrust almost had him passing out. It was like she was sucking him back in each time his hips retracted. From her sides, Naruto could see her jugs swaying erratically; he was practically drooling while eying those beautiful c-cups, watching as those fleshy orbs swayed to and fro in hypnotic fashion. Taking one hand off of her hips, he claimed one of the round globes in his hand.

Kushina moaned and bit her lip as the large piston moved in and out of her. She'd never had anyone in this deep before! The two moaned and grunted as they pushed their hips back and forth against one another, the squelching sounds of their joining getting more and more frequent. "Oh god~!" Kushina moaned, yearning to be able to wrap her strong legs around her son's spine and keep him anchored deep inside of her; in her current position, she could only coil her hips in sync with Naruto's impelling cock.

"Oh god! _Soo_ good~! You're sooo good~!" Kushina could feel her orgasm come closer and closer. Naruto felt her walls constricting around him, clamping faster and harder each time. He continued to caress her breasts; squeezing and molding her sensitive tits. It all became too much for the red-headed Uzumaki. She squealed loudly as she lost all her cool and pronounced her release, "I'm cumming!"

All at once, her walls convulsed around Naruto, tightening around him as she sprayed her release all over his cock, soiling his lap. She trashed her entire body from left to right, reveling in her orgasm, trying to prolong it as long as possible. Naruto kept up his frantic pace determined to stretch her splendid climax despite the fact that he felt like she was trying to milk his cock.

Her son enduring her climax was certainly appreciated! Kushina's face was flushed and glistening with sweat while she wagged her body back and forth as she rode out the pleasurable sensations. Once she was done, the winded Kushina didn't have the strength to support herself, her arms slacking as she fell over the sink, gasping for air and her legs trembling. She mewed softly as she felt her son unsheathe himself from her snatch. She was surprised; she'd expected him to continue until he sprayed her with his seeds.

She blushed when Naruto picked her up bridal style. With her body still affected by her orgasm, she was helpless as Naruto carried her to her bed. There was a certain _thrill _to be powerless at the hands of a man. He gingerly laid her down on all fours; she heard the bed squeak as he positioned himself behind her. Swallowing her anxiety, she readied herself for Naruto to enter her again.

Naruto, however, had a different plan. Seizing her ass cheeks with his hands, he spread the cheeks apart to unveil the tight channel in between. Without the guidance of his hands – and much to his mother's shock – he tried to enter her backdoor. It took him only three off-target stabs before his cockhead met its target.

The attempted obtrusion, of course, alerted the red-headed Uzumaki. Anchoring himself inside her pussy was one thing, but this…!

"W- wait, 'tebane!" She squirmed forward as his cockhead met her tight sphincter. With the little to no preparation he'd given her, there was no way he'd fit in _there_! Though, to be fair, he was likely too big to be taken in easily regardless. Kushina sobbed roughly as he punctured her reflexively tightening hole; it felt like she was getting ripped apart! Her mouth drew wide to exclaim a drawn-out cry of anguish. She'd never considered taking anyone in anally, and she certainly wouldn't have with anyone as well-endowed as her son! She hissed as he slowly widened her and voyaged through her walls. "You're so big!" she sobbed in distress as he widened her rectal muscles."You'll tear me!"

Naruto paid her no heed as he shoved himself inside his mother's rectum until he shoved the last few inches of his cock inside his target. He gulped as her muscles clamped around him, not used to have such a large intruder vacate itself around them. She was tight he couldn't even move properly! "Fuck!" he cussed, not caring that his mother would reprove his foul mouth later. "You're so tight, 'tebayo!" For her benefit, he kept his first thrusts small and subtle, allowing her body to accommodate to his girth. As it got easier to propel his hips, Naruto opted to up the pace. In no time at all, he was fucking his mother's backside with the same ferocity he'd used for her pussy.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Kushina winced each time Naruto smacked his hips against her backside. Of course, the largest producer of her agony was the width and long cock assaulting her colon. Fitting him like a glove three times too small, she felt like her insides were going to be rearranged as his dick rammed harder and harder into her, coating his balls in her juices as they slapped against her cunt.

To feel so good while his mother felt so distressed… it hardly felt fair. "Don't worry… _ugh!…_'tebayo!" Naruto reached to the front of Kushina's pelvis and began toy with the erect nub of hypersensitive nerves; Kushina wailed approvingly. "I'll make you feel good too!" The conflicting feelings of pain and pleasure rejuvenated Kushina, but it was her son's passionate declarations of pleasure that truly sent jolts and tingles through her body.

They were kneeling at the bedside in that moment, Kushina resting her head and forearms in the mattress, looking as if she were in prayer as she endured Naruto's fervent thrusts against her ass. "Oh my god~!" she moaned as her son ferociously smacked his hips."You're so… _ahn!_... rough, 'tebane!" Kushina didn't care anymore. Her son was fucking her ass and she was loving it! She willingly moved back against him, urging him to drive deeper into her; Naruto happily complied. In no time, she cried to her gods as she squirted all over his twirling fingers

The blond could feel the end nearing, his balls ascending, ready to spurt his load into Kushina's rectum. Everything about his mother had been incredible. The swaying and feel of her tits, the way her walls had undulated around his cock, and now the tight and almost inescapable embrace of her anal muscles, it was just too much! He brought his doused hand from her crotch to squeeze her splendid breast. "I'm… cumming!"

Kushina panted and nodded. "It's all right~! Spray it all… _agh!_... inside me~!" Not a second later, she felt the first few globs fill her rectum in white; she droned appreciatively as the warmth enticed her. Spurt after spurt shot into her, overflowing her rectum in his spunk. Kushina never would have guessed she'd made him _this_ excited! He was leaving a whole puddle inside her ass!

Naruto stayed in her for a few seconds in recuperation, but before he could begin to wilt, he yanked himself out swiftly and turned his gaze to her gaping hole. The anal creampie was deep, but apparent. He admired his work as he breathed heavily, prolonging the sight by holding her anus apart with his thumbs.

With the throes of passion receding, Naruto felt all stamina leave his tired body. With the final reserves of his strength, Naruto spun Kushina on her back before he collapsed with his head on her immediately-yielding tit, the globe swelling like a pillow to support his weight.

"I love you, Mom," he muttered against her chest before sleep engulfed him.

Kushina gingerly ruffled the blond hairs on his head. "I love you, too, Naruto." Despite her relationship with her son being forever changed, she found herself strangely not caring. This had been the most intense sex she ever had! She doubted anyone else could give her the feelings of sensation that her son just had. Perhaps they would one day be punished for their sinful escapades, but till that day comes, they wanted to make each other feel good.

Mind _and_ body.

* * *

**If you like this lemon, be sure to give my other stories a read. Childhood Dreams especially is a new story that not many people seem to have read yet.**


End file.
